Star Wars, Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is a 2002 American epic space opera film directed by George Lucas and written by Lucas and Jonathan Hales. It is the fifth film to be released in the Star Wars saga and the second in terms of the series's internal chronology. At 142 minutes, it is the longest film in the series. The film is set 10 years after the events in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, when the galaxy is on the brink of civil war. Under the leadership of a renegade Jedi named Count Dooku, thousands of planetary systems threaten to secede from the Galactic Republic. When an assassination attempt is made on Senator Padmé Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, Jedi apprentice Anakin Skywalker is assigned to protect her, while his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi is assigned to investigate the assassination attempt. Soon, Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan are drawn into the heart of the Separatist territories and the beginning of a new threat to the galaxy, the Clone Wars. RiffTrax released their riff in April 2007. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Ten years after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, the Galactic Republic is threatened by a Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Senator Padmé Amidala comes in Coruscant to vote on a plan to create an army of the Republic to assist the Jedi against this threat. Avoiding an assassination attempt upon arrival, she is placed under the protection of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi thwart another attempt on her life and subdue the assassin, Zam Wesell, who is killed by her bounty hunter client with a toxic dart before she can reveal his identity. The Jedi Council assigns Obi-Wan to identify and capture the bounty hunter, while Anakin is assigned to escort Padmé back to Naboo, where the two fall in love. Obi-Wan's investigation leads him to the remote ocean planet Kamino, where he discovers an army of clones is being produced for the Republic, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan deduces Jango to be the bounty hunter in question, and follows him and his son Boba to the desert planet Geonosis via a homing beacon placed on their ship, the Slave I. Meanwhile, Anakin becomes troubled by premonitions of his mother Shmi in pain, and travels to Tatooine with Padmé to save her. They meet Shmi's husband and Anakin's stepfather Cliegg Lars, who tells him that Shmi has been kidnapped and tortured by Tusken Raiders. Anakin finds the Tusken campsite and briefly reunites with his mother as she dies. After killing the Tuskens in a rage, Anakin returns with Shmi's body and confesses his deed to Padmé, declaring his desire to prevent death. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers a Separatist gathering led by Count Dooku, whom he learns had authorized Padmé's assassination and is developing a new battle droid army. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to Anakin to relay to the Jedi Council, but is captured mid-transmittion. With knowledge of the clone army, Chancellor Palpatine is voted emergency powers to send the clones into battle. Anakin and Padmé come to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are also captured. The three are sentenced to death, only to be saved by a battalion of Jedi and clone troopers led by Mace Windu and Yoda; Jango is killed by Mace during the rescue. As the clone and droid armies battle, Obi-Wan and Anakin intercept Dooku in a lightsaber battle. Dooku injures Obi-Wan and cuts off Anakin's right arm, but flees after dueling Yoda to a stalemate. He arrives in Coruscant to deliver blueprints for a superweapon to his Sith master, Darth Sidious, who declares the beginning of the Clone Wars. Meanwhile, Anakin receives a new, robotic arm and secretly marries Padmé on Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. End Cast and Crew *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Natalie Portman as Senator Padmé Amidala *Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Palpatine *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu *Temuera Morrison as Jango Fett *Frank Oz as Yoda *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Notes See Also *A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi *The Phantom Menace *Revenge of the Sith External Links *Attack of the Clones on RiffTrax *Attack of the Clones on Amazon Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2007 Category:Chad Vader Category:RiffTrax Entries w/ Guest Riffers